


舞台事故

by Lotus_2046



Category: RPS, 卢表 - Fandom, 豆表
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotus_2046/pseuds/Lotus_2046
Summary: rps，3p，卢豆/表，abo，barbarella大家自行看barbarella的剧照吧。三伯演这个剧的视频我看了，性感女演员贴身肉搏上下其手，如果不是穿了假奶和铁护裆，真怕给他摸出个舞台事故。so...这么美味的三伯当然要献祭给卢哥啊，因为这只橘太欲了，所以还要请后辈豆豆来帮忙搞，于是就很愉快的3p走起。





	舞台事故

大纲：

卢豆alpha，女演员alpha，三伯omega  
要凑齐三个人，时间上有操作，假设当时他们三已经是同事了。

 

工作狂人马三伯在临近发情期时还坚持上班，结果在午场和alpha女演员贴身肉搏时擦枪走火，发情了。当天还是double show。午场谢幕后，三伯跑到休息室躲起来硬刚，抑制剂已经完全无法阻止事态的发展。

来更衣室帮前辈穿晚场costume的豆，撞见了已经严重脱水神志不清的omega。那件色情的costume还半挂在三伯裸露的身体上，受到信息素的冲击，豆除了迅速关上休息室的门之后，就不知所措了。

来给好朋友捧场的卢哥找不到三伯，同事也说没在员工餐厅看到他就餐。于是就去休息室找人。

老练的alpha到现场后，当机立断。锁死了房门，然后让豆从背后托起三伯，他自己从正面上了。三伯的铁护裆下面只穿着T-bar，卢哥脱都没脱，就直接进去了，一边教导着豆去抚摸三伯的naizi，亲吻他的腺体，迅速安抚omega。

三伯白皙的皮肤上还残留着午场道具勒出来的红痕，青涩的alpha温柔而谨慎的触摸舔弄。

被双alpha安抚的omega稍稍清醒过来，哭哭唧唧奶声奶气的拽紧卢哥的手腕说：“今天是首演，晚场我必须上场。帮帮我，Lukas！“

卢哥猎艳无数，当然知道怎样应对这种特别糟糕的情况。临时标记并不能帮助Mark撑完晚场，这个表演实在是太火辣了，中途出现舞台事故神仙也救不了，Mark脸皮又薄，说不定职业生涯就这样断送了。只能做一个半永久标记（吐槽：并不是韩式半永久= =）。

“Oedo，我现在要在Mark体内成结，但是他不可以被永久标记并怀孕，所以在我射精的时候，你要同时咬破Mark的腺体。知道了么？“发情期的omega体内同时接收两个alpha信息素的冲撞和支配，是可以避孕的。内射可以达到永久标记的安抚强度，但受到其他alpha信息素的干扰，标记时效只有一周而且也无法受孕。唯一的问题是，主导的alpha要足够强大，克制自己不去攻击干预的alpha。卢哥当然没问题啰。

亲亲抱抱摸摸内射咬腺体。折腾完之后，豆帮三伯清洁了身体，卢哥也贴心地给三伯灌了两支能量补充液。这还是他从日本带回来给这个工作狂人的礼物，没想到这个时候派上用场了。

休整之后，三伯彻底恢复了清醒和体能。豆和卢一边帮三伯穿costume，一边摸来摸去，帮他适应身体上的亲密接触，等下女演员摸他时就可以免疫了。

餍足之后的三伯，晚场表现当然非常精彩了！


End file.
